Blame it on the Liquor
by Six2VII
Summary: Bonnie and Stefan's friendship has grown into something more. Stefan tries to convince her to enjoy it.


She was supposed to be working, restocking books customers had taken off the shelf to browse as they sipped various lattes and teas. She could hardly work with the teenager following her around trying to convince her to relive their unexpected but passionate tryst. The bookstore was empty. The only people in the store were Bonnie and her would be lover.

"Come on Bonnie," Stefan said pouting, his eyes pleading. She could not believe he was acting like this. He had girls drooling, lining up to be with him. She paced the racks looking for the right slot for Jim Butcher's Cold Days.

"No Stefan. I was drunk last time. It's called a ONE night stand." He snorted.

He held his fingers up using them to make his point. A… Drunken people do exactly what they want because their inhibitions are lowered. B… It's not a ONE night stand if your best friends with the person." Bonnie rolled her eyes heading for the architecture section.

"I don't want to hurt Elena." She said squatting to slide a book back in it' rightful place. "Elena, the girl who is looking up at my brothers bedroom ceiling right now."

Bonnie giggled then tried to recover quickly. She loved it when he talked like that. It drove her crazy, but she didn't want him to know. She was afraid of ripper Stefan, and had become really good friends with brooding Stefan, but she found this new hybrid of the two sexy and that was disconcerting. She broke out of her thoughts to find Stefan smirking at her. "I heard that." Bonnie sighed. "Heard what?"

"You like it when I talk dirty." He said running his tongue across his lips. "It makes you think about all the little things I did to you last month. Added benefit of drinking your blood-hearing your thoughts." He smiled wickedly.

"STEFAN!" Bonnie exclaimed. "We said we weren't going to talk about that night. We were going to forget because we cared about Elena?" Stefan huffed and made a bored face.

"Yeah well, I have had a month to think about it, and I have reconsidered. Bon- that was the best sex I have had in along time-possibly ever. It was hot, wet and…" Bonnie's eyes grew to saucers. She looked around the bookstore to confirm they were still the only ones there.

"STEFAN!" Bonnie hissed, her cheeks warming.

"What!?" He looked at her confused.

"Put your self in my shoes. You're my friend's ex- boyfriend, and not just any ex-boyfriend but the epic life-changing boyfriend. You worshipped the ground she walked on and the only reason your not with her right now is…" Bonnie stopped herself looking at Stefan. "Look I have been in Elena's shadow all my life and I've seen what you guys had and honestly I want it, but I don't want it with Elena's sloppy seconds. No offense." Bonnie walked away from him off to the cooking section. When she turned he was directly behind her. She jumped.

"God Stefan!" She said clutching her chest. He looked sheepish. "Can't you find other girls to… err satisfy your needs," She said while gesturing to the lower half of her body.

She had to know that wasn't helping. I was five seconds away from kissing her into consent. Despite her attempt to be a good friend to Elena, Stefan knew that she liked him. Her body gave her away. Her heart fluttered when he was near. It was music to his ears. Her voice went up an octave, and the best part…her scent became more pronounced the longer her was around her.

"Bonnie we practically spend every waking minute together and a half of the slumbering ones." She looked like she was reconsidering as she began to count the money in the register.

"Well maybe that's part of the problem," she said straightening out bills.

"Come on Bon- Whose going to bring you Ben and Jerry's at 2 am in the morning? Whose going to give me aneurisms when I take to much blood behind the bar." He moved closer to her, playing with a stray strand of hair. This is what I'm talking about. She's so comfortable around me she doesn't even know it. "Whose going to make you quiver five times in one night. I hope you don't think Trevor, the baseball star is." He was so closed to her now he could smell the blood under her skin. She looked up at him, raising a brow.

"How do you know about Trevor?"

"Vampire Hearing-remember? It's all you and Caroline seem to talk about these days." She went back to her tasks writing figures on pad beside the register. "We could get drunk again if you like. You can blame it on the liquor." She pursed her lips and stuffed the bills in a moneybag.

"Stefan we are not having sex again," She said moving towards the door to lock it. I didn't want to have to do it, but I wanted more from our relationship. I knew she was hesitant despite the fact Elena and me broke up ages ago, and that Damon was Elena's current boyfriend. Aw fuck it. Stefan took off his shirt. She switched off the neon light then turned taking in his appearance.

"Wha-What," she said clearly flustered. The scent of her arousal flooded his senses. He grabbed her and kissed her passionately until her arms wrapped around his neck and she deepened this kiss. Their tongues twirled until he could hear her breath growing short. He released her licking and sucking on her soft skin.

"Stefan" she said huskily.

"Hmm" he answered too occupied with unbuttoning her dress while he took her ear lobe into his mouth.

"I'm going to need some alcohol."


End file.
